


Love Buds Ready to Bloom

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i love it, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: The protagonist from Pokemon Sword and Shield is headed back home on the train with his 'best friend' Hop. It's just a cute story! ( Inspired by a lovely photo drawn by @plagalkey on Twitter! A little more detail in the author notes! )





	Love Buds Ready to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, it's ya boi !!!! surprised to see me pumping out two things in two days ??? ME TOO LMAO ! but yeah i saw the direct and went to work and when i came back to twitter there were so many pictures already !!! so much fan art !!! and i saw an absolutely adorable photo that @plagalkey drew of Sword falling asleep on Hop's arm and I just...............UGH it was so perfect and it literally jump-started my writing muse !!! check them and their art out !

The hustle and bustle that usually accompanied train stations this late in the afternoon was nonexistent. It was Sunday after all and most people were home, getting ready for bed and settling down so that they could get enough rest for the workday or for school on Monday - - Ask anyone on this particular day of the week and they’d all agree that a feeling of dread loomed over them; so the people that were actually at the station had mostly grim looking faces. Most were ready to be home and in bed, resting for the long week that lay ahead of them.

However, two faces stood out from the crowd. They had soft expressions, both mutually feeling quite content with being in each other’s company and not allowing the damp, dreariness of others attitudes to affect their own demeanors. They were completely enveloped and wrapped in their own little world. “Ye made sure to bring yer ticket, aye?” Sword nodded gently, whipping out said tickets and flashing them off with a smile. “Good, good - - I brought mine with me, too. I mean, it’d be silly of me to forget that an’ then ask for yers.” A small chuckle bubbled in his throat at that, Sword agreeing with him quite easily.

He was a boy of few words, but he did decide to speak every now and again. In Hop’s presence, though, he spoke just a tad bit more.

The difference in tone when he talked with others verses Hop was astounding and extremely noticeable. He was curt and to the point when it came to his elders and his peers and generally anyone that wasn’t his best friend. With Hop, he spoke softly, sweetly, almost barely above a whisper - - He knew what he was doing, too. The softer he spoke, the closer he had to lean in and the closer they could be.

“Alrigh’, Sword, the train’s comin’ any minute now.” Hop glanced over at the boy out of habit, noticing his smooth cheeks and his brown eyes. The way those stunning orbs glistened in the sun and looked around curiously - - It was captivating, charming, one of a kind.

As the sun began to set behind them, their surroundings turned orange and so did the sky.

It wasn’t long before their train arrived, screeching to halt as noxious fumes billowed from the smokestack. “ALL ABOARD!” The yelling startled Sword and he went rigid, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His friend couldn’t help but laugh, trying to stifle it with his hand.

“A little jumpy there, aren’t we? C’mon - - Ye Sobble.” Hop gently nudged him with his elbow before the young man tugged at his shirt sleeve in response. “Oi, don’tcha go wrinkling me shirt - - Gotta look good on the train ride home.”

Grabbing their carry-ons, the pair quickly climbed aboard before showing the train attendant their tickets. Within moments they’d found their seats, two booths that sat parallel to each other with a table in the middle for food and such. It was going to be a long ride, after all.

As the train slowly started to roll forward, Sword began noticing how the sun paired nicely with Hop’s complexion. It put him in an almost trance-like state as he stared at his friend, just barely biting his lip in thought. He was absolutely handsome...

It wasn’t until another attendant asked if they wanted food that he snapped out of it - - Thankfully Hop had been distracted by something out the window, not noticing the staring. “Aye, I’d really like some ice cream. Maybe vanilla with caramel drizzle on top?” His attention was turned to the server

“How about you?” She questioned Sword.

The young man shook his head, waving his right hand a little, the other one buried in between his legs nervously. It was a habit, especially when he was put on the spot. “Ye sure, Sword? ...I’ll pay fer his - - Give him a scoop of Stantler Tracks. It’s his favorite.” She nodded in response before turning on her heel and stepping away.

“Ye shouldn’t’ve done that, Hop.” There it was - - The first sentence he’d spoken in over an hour. And boy did his voice sound silky smooth. Sweet and kind and full of love that was directed only at him. The darker male felt his heart flutter, breathing picking up as he swallowed a growing lump in his throat. What a beautiful thing it was to hear Sword speak. Sometimes he’d replay the same words over and over in his mind for hours on end as he lay in bed, imagining his voice as it whispered gently in his ear. The thought alone was bringing a rising heat to his cheeks.

“Bah, ye know I would’ve done it even if you’d ordered it yerself - - Don’t worry about paying me back, though, ye know how I am.”

Yes, he certainly did. In a way, it felt like Hop spoiled him. Their families weren’t particularly rich, both of their fathers being factory workers and what not, but somehow he found ways to spend money on Sword. It made them both feel good to provide each other something special that no one else could get them. They were both molded to fit each other’s needs.

As the train sped along, their car rumbling in time with certain bumps, they received their ice cream. All conversation ceased, their mouths occupied with the cold treats that combated the heat in the train. The sun’s rays, though dimming, still warmed up the cabin they were in. “This is good.” Hop finally chimed in, scooping a small bit on his spoon. He held it up and reached across the table. “Try it.”

Sword glanced from him to the ice cream. He hesitated for a few seconds before leaning forward, gently taking the spoon in his mouth and pulling back slowly so as to not take the whole utensil with him. With a happy little hum, he nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. Hop had to take a deep breath but before he could let it out in an exhale, Sword was already offering his own scoop of ice cream. Grinning, the other male leaned forward too and, with a little more force than his friend, snatched the treat from him - - But in doing so, he also got his spoon. “Oopsh, shorry ‘bout that.” He chuckled and popped the spoon from his mouth before handing it to his pal. “And there ye go - - Hope ye’re enjoying that little snack! I know I am - - Oh! When we’re done, do ye wanna watch some videos on me phone? There’s a new show I wanna get into and we got nothin’ but time to spare!”

Soft eyes stared at Hop before Sword nodded. “Of course.”

In no time, their bowls were cleaned and the attendant came by to collect them. “Thank ye - - We’ll be fine for a bit.” The gentle conversations around them had quietened down, as the last rays of the sun began to get a little less visible. The sky was turning a deep purple color, but the car was still illuminated with that beautiful orange hue.

“Come sit by me and we’ll get this party started.” Seconds later and Sword was scooching up close to his friend, their thighs pressing together as the small rotophone screen lit up. The proximity caused both of their ears to burn brightly, both suddenly feeling ten times as hot as before, but neither of them wanting to move so as to not disturb the other. “Alright - - Time ta watch it. Are ye comfortable?”

Sword chuffed.

And he nodded.

And he spoke ever so softly - - So much so that a tingle ran up and down Hop’s spine. “Yes, I’m feelin’ wonderful.”

The young man sucked in a deep breath, his heart hammering away at his rib cage - - All he could hear in his ears was the deep, pulsing thumps. “Go-good.” He finally responded, hitting the play button.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not ten minutes later that a sudden weight made itself known on Hop’s left arm. With furrowed brows, he glanced down to see Sword, mouth open just slightly, passed out cold and with his arms hugging his bag. That pink tongue vibrated with every soft breath he took, chest rising up and down. In a way, he wished it was him being grasped tightly like his pack. “Arceus...Ye’re so cute…” He muttered to himself, smiling gently as he continued to watch him.

“One day ye’ll be mine - - I know it.”

And, with a small blush dusting his cheeks, the sun finally set, that orange color disappearing and their ride continuing along. They were both content and happy - - Hop felt like nothing could bring him down and, though he was asleep, Sword, too, felt the same. He was pressed against his favorite person - - The one boy that didn’t pull away from him, that invited every small touch that he administered. The one boy that was patient with him. The one that would have his heart soon.

Arceus, he hoped it would be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely hope yall enjoyed this - - i tried not to butcher the scottish accent OOF fghbvdc yall know where to hit me up !!!


End file.
